Anak Kos Dodol Super Junior version
by Matsuka99
Summary: Kehidupan anak-anak kos yang dodolnya minta ampun! Summary gagal! A SuJu fanfiction/GS ver/Humor gagal, bahasa nyeleneh/minta Review-nya, sunbaenim  ?


Author: SyifaCipai Elf/Syifa Sabrina/Matsuo Asuka/Cho Jae Mi

Cast: KyuMin and Super Junior member

Genre: Comedy garing, gagal, genderswitch, alay, lebay

Length: Part 1 of ?

Disclaimer: KyuMin & Oppaeul Super Junior punya orangtuanya, ELF, dan KMS. Tapi Yesung oppa punya saya ^^ #dibacok

Warning: TYPO(s), OOC, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan KBBI, pemilihan bahasa yang tidak tepat! FF ini dapat menyebabkan anda pusing, puyeng, pening, mual, kejang-kejang, emosi memuncak, muntah-muntah, kehilangan akal, stress, nge-dumel gaje, gangguan kehamilan dan janin #apabanget-_-

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !

^o^o^o^규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

|Kyuhyun's POV|

Bulan mulai berganti dengan matahari. Hari ini gue harus bersiap buat ngurusin mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang pengen kuliah dikampus gue. Yah, gue berdoa aja supaya gue dapet cewek yang sesuai dengan selera gue. Lumayan 'kan buat dijadiin gebetan. Wkwkwk XD.

Oh iya. Kenalin, gue Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Cowok paling ganteng sejagad raya, dunia akhirat, seantero Kyunghee, tak ada tandingannya, amin (?). Eh? Kenape muka lo-lo pada ngernyit gitu? Gak suka kalo gue ganteng? Gak suka kalo gue narsis? Jadi ini semua salah gue? Salah keluarga gue? Salah teman-teman gue? Salah supir gue? Salah PSP gue? Oke, abaikan!

Selesai berbenah diri, gue langsung turun ke ruang makan. Disana udah ada _hyung-hyung_ gue nyang ikutan nge-kos disini. Yap! Gue anak kos! Kenapa? Ngga seneng? Jadi ini salah gue? Salah keluarga gue? Salah tem–hhmmppfftthh! #

_"Assalamu'alaikum, Annyeong, Merhaba, Hi, Aloha~, _Semuaaa~." Sapa gue dengan nada riang gembira. Ceileh bahasa gue XD. Semua _hyungdeul_ nengok ke gue dengan berbagai ekspresi. Leeteuk _Hyung _melongo, Heechul _hyung_ pasang muka garang tapi cantik(?) nya, Yesung _hyung_ pasang muka cengo, Kangin _hyung_ udah keluar tanduk dari kepalanya, Hangeng _gege_ diem, Shindong _hyung_ masih makan dengan bringas, Eunhyuk _hyung _sama Donghae _hyung_ merem melek, kompak banget dah ni anak XD, Siwon _hyung_, kakak kandung gue masih _stay cool_, Kibum _hyung_ sama ama Siwon _hyung_, Zhoumi _gege_ masih tinggi(?). Sementara yang ditatap, Cuma bisa plenga-plengo.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini?" tanya gue mulai narsis lagi.

"Ngga ada yang lebih lengkap 'en rinci lagi ape Kyu?" kata Donghae _hyung_.

Gue mulai menerawang. Kata-kata apa lagi yak yang bagus (menurut gue) ? dan gue teringat obrolan gue sama satpam kampus waktu itu.

"Ada ko' _hyung_! Gude Morgen, sadayana abdi teh jeulema pang kasep na sadunia XD." Kata gue narsis _again_. Ntu bahasa gue pelajari sama mang acep, satpam kampus yang keturunan sunda-madura.

"Bahasa apaan tuh Kyu?" tanya Hangeng _gege_ yang dari tadi diem ayem (?).

"Spanyol pojokkan dikit." Jawab gue asal. Masa' bahasa begituan aja kagak tau. Belon tau apa kalo bentar lagi sunda bakal jadi bahasa internasional? =='

"Bbfftthh–Buahahahahahahaha." Shindong _hyung_ yang daritadi asik makan, sekarang malah ketawa sambil guling-gulingan persis dodol garut jumbo siap saji (?).

Ngeliat Shindong _hyung_ yang ge-gulingan gitu, _hyung-hyung _nyang laen malah ikut-ikutan ketawa. Malahan, Siwon_ hyung _sama Kibum _hyung _yang tadi diem, kalem, 'en jaga imej. Sekarang malah ikut-ikutan ketawa sambil ge-gulingan gaje gitu. Gaswat siaga 5 nih kalo sampe anak-anak kampus tau. Ckckck!

- KyuMin - Is - Real -

Haaahhh, ternyata ngga ada yang cantik, manis, imut, sama unyu. Walaupun ada tapi centil, genit, alay, lebay, idup lagi! Cewek kaya gitu harus dibasmi pake _pestisida_ tuh!

Iya, sekarang gue udah ada di kampus tercinta. KyungHee _University_. Setelah tadi ada aksi rebut-rebutan kursi penumpang. Udah tau mobilnya Siwon _hyung_ udah ngggak muat, Cuma bisa buat 8 orang doang. Eh, ini Kangin _hyung,_ Shindong _hyung_, sama Leeteuk _hyung_ maksa pengen ikut. Yaudah desek-desekan tuh di mobil tadi. Mana Shindong _hyung_ makan keripik kentangnya belepetan (?) kemana-mana lagi!

Jadi deh 9 cowok yang lumayan kece numpang dimobil orang! Untung kita semua satu kampus. Jadi Siwon _hyung_ ngga perlu capek-capek lagi bulak-balik dari satu kampus ke kampus yang laain. Dasar menyusahkan!

Siwon _hyung_ masih cuap-cuap soal penyambitan–eh penyambutan maksud gue– mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru dikampus ini. Maklum lah, dia ketua panitianya. Kalo gue sama Donghae _hyung_ panitia keamanan. Gue, Siwon _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung_, Yesung hyung dan Donghae _hyung _milih jurusan Seni. Kalo yang lain ngga tau deh. Males banget nanyain ke mereka =='.

Gue sama panitia-panitia yang lain masih anteng berdiri dibelakang si ketua. Tentu aja sambil melototin anak baru yang bisa aja berulah. Tapi tiba-tiba, mata gue nangkep sesosok cewek yang gue bangeeeeet XD!

Coba aja lo bayangin! Ada cewek yang matanya bulat kaya kelinci, terus hiungnya mancung, pipinya mulus _chubby_, rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda, WOW! Lehernya putih bangeeeet! Apalagi bibirnta yang lagi manyun-manyun gitu! Dengan seketika, sekelebat ide _yadong_ gue muncul. Oh _God_ !

Gue pengen nyamperin dia, eh si ikan udah duluan nyosor! Tapi mudah-mudahan bukan ke cewek itu. gue terus berdoa supaya ntuh ikan cucut kaga nyamperin cewek imut itu. Tapi, gue harus menangis kayanya saudara-saudara. Miris banget jadi gue !

Eits! Tapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun ngga bakal mudah patah semangat! Gue nyoba buat ngikutin Donghae _hyung _dari belakang. Nguping dikit ngga 'papa kan?

"Kepanasan ya?" tanya si ikan cucut.

"Eh?" pekik tuh cewek. Oh my! Suaranya imut en lembut banget! Donghae _hyung _mulai ngeluarin ancang-ancang buat senyum _playboy_ 1000 watt-nya. Dan, Sssahhh! Jadi dah tuh! Bener-bener dah!

"Ngapain lo Kyu?"

"Copot lu monyet!" pekik gue. Tiba-tiba disamping gue udah ada Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang ngeliat gue dengan muka tanpa dosanya itu. Sumpah demi PSP Baru(?), tadi gue kaget banget! Gue kira ada setan pohon pisang pak rohmat -_-

Muka Eunhyuk _hyung _langsung mesem-mesem pas gue latah kaya gitu. Siapa suruh ngegetin orang? Apalagi kalo yang dikagetin orang ganteng macam gue.

"Astagfirullah, _hyung_~. Demi upilnya neptunus! Gue kaget banget tadi!" ujar gue dengan masang tampang terkejut (?).

"Lebay lu. Eh, itu si Dongek lagi ngapain?"

"Tidak lain dan tidak bukan (?). Ngegodain cewek."

"Ck! Dasar! Belon cukup apa waktu itu nolak si nenek lampir Jessica?"

"Au ah terang."

"Etapi, itu ceweknya cantik+imut banget Kyu!" kata Eunhyuk _hyung_. Oh _God_! Jangan sampe _Hyung_ ikan teri keturunan monyet (?) ini ikutan naksir tuh cewek! Makin banyak saingannya nanti gue!

"Kenapa? Lo suka ama ntu cewek _hyung_?"

"Kayaknya sih iya, Kyu."

"Apppaaahhh?"

.

.

TBC

dimohon Review-nya chingudeul ^^

Gamsahamnida #deepbow


End file.
